Engel der Schwermut
by ariel6
Summary: Starke Frauen braucht das Land. Oder wer sagt, dass der Sohn immer dem Vater ähneln muss? In Engel der Schwermut wird genau das Gegenteil bewiesen und ganz nebenbei werden wirklich interessante Verwanschftsbeziehungen aufgedeckt! Slash!
1. Default Chapter

**Titel:** Engel der Schwermut

**Autor:** Ariel

**Email: **arie-chan(hier kommt das at-zeichen)freenet.de

**Beta: **Sssnitch

**Fanfiction: **Harry Potter

**Rating: **PG-14

**Inhalt: **_Starke Frauen braucht das Land. Oder wer sagt, dass der Sohn immer dem Vater ähneln muss? In Engel der Schwermut wird genau das Gegenteil bewiesen und nebenbei werden alte Geheimnisse gelüftet, Intrigen aufgestrickt und neu geknüpft, mächtige Kräfte herauf beschworen und Kochrezepte ausgetauscht. Und da ich definitiv nicht der Yeti bin und auch keine Summarys schreiben kann, lest euch einfach die Geschichte durch um zu wissen um was es geht. _

**Warnungen: ** yaoi (slash), yuri (fem- slash), irgendwie AU (glaub ich zu mindestens), death, drama, romance, ooc, fluff, dark- Lily, ooc- Narzissa, dark-gryf- Harry und Draco (und alle die nicht wissen, was ein Dark Gryffindor ist werden es noch merken XP) öhm und noch gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz viele andere Sache die jetzt noch net verraten werden g

**Pairing: **HP/DM und LP/NM

**Archiv:** ja

**Legende: **„..." jemand redet; /.../ jemand denkt; _kursiv_ etwas wird hervorgehoben (im Sinne davon das es Wichtig ist)

**Disclaimer:** Alle Recht zu Harry Potter liegen bei J.K. Rowling und Warner Brothers. Liedtexte oder deren Verse gehören den jeweiligen Gruppen und werden angegeben. Ich verdiene hiermit keine Geld. (Wer würde für SOWAS auch schon bezahlen?)

**Note: **Die Geschichte knüpft nahtlos an den 4. Band an, auch wenn ich einige Sachen aus dem 5. Buch übernehmen werde. Auch werde ich ein paar Dinge weglassen oder umändern, sprich ein bisschen Gott spielen . (Schließlich ist das hier ein arieleisches HP Universum g)

**Comments:** in ihrem Vorgarten ein Schild aufstellt: Commis sehr erwünscht es mit Leinen und Schnüren Sturm und Tornado sicher mach sich schweigend mit Schaukelstuhl und Eistee daneben setzt

**Tipp der Autorin: **Lest euch die Steckbriefe durch! Sie beinhalten wichtige Informationen zu der Geschichte! (Die Steckbriefe findet ihr auf animexx!) 


	2. Prolog

**Kapiteleigner Disclaimer: **Der Refrain, der in der Mitte des Prologs von Lily gesungen wird, stammt aus dem Lied Traum von Fliegen von Rosenstolz.

* * *

**Prolog**

_Traum vom Fliegen oder die Wahl einer Kriegerin_

Entgegen aller landläufigen Gerüchte ist meine Familie nicht ein Haufen kaltherziger Schwarzmagier, die nur Kinder in die Welt setzten um ihre Blutlinie zu sichern. Auch wurden mir nicht schon mit Vier Jahren die Unverzeihlichen beigebracht oder andere dunkle Flüche. (Dieses Interesse an der Schwarzen Magie kam in meiner Schulzeit von ganz allein. Und wer jetzt denkt, dass meine Eltern stolz darauf waren, der irrt gewaltig! Ich glaube, ich hatte noch nie solange Hausarrest.)  
Ich weiß sehr wohl, wie sich eine mütterlich Umarmung anfühlt und wie es ist, von seinem Vater in einer stürmischen Gewitternacht getröstet zu werden. Ich kenne den gutmütigen Blick der Großeltern und das neidische Getuschel der Verwandtschaft.

Ich weiß, was das Wort Familie bedeutet.

Natürlich binde ich das nicht jedem auf die Nase. Ich bin nicht wie das Wiesel, das heulend zu seiner Mama rennt wenn es Aua hat oder wie das Schlammblut, das alles gleich immer ihrem Vater schreiben muss. Auch bin ich nicht wie Blaise, der seine Familie in der Öffentlichkeit völlig ignoriert, obwohl jeder Slytherin weiß, dass er seine kleine Schwester geradezu vergöttert.  
Nein ganz und gar nicht.  
Ich bin Draco Mikael Malfoy und von mir aus kann das die ganze Welt wissen, denn jeder, der auch nur ein bisschen nachdenken würde, würde erkennen, dass der Respekt, den ich meiner Familie entgegen bringe, lediglich das Resultat der unendlichen Liebe ist, die ich für sie empfinde.

Wie ich gerade jetzt darauf komme? Vielleicht liegt es am Sturm der draußen wütet und mich an die erste Nacht in diesem Zimmer erinnert. Vielleicht ist es auch die flüsternde Dunkelheit, in deren Worte eine finstere Ahnung liegt, eine Ahnung, die den Brief, den ich in den Händen halte, zittern lässt.  
Vielleicht, aber auch wirklich nur ganz vielleicht, ist es die kriechende Angst, die sich langsam meiner bemächtigt. Die Angst und das Wissen das ein einziges kleines Stück Pergament meine kleine heile Welt in tausend Scherben zerbrechen lassen könnte.

Starr blicke ich auf den undatierten Brief, dessen Schrift immer unleserlicher wird. Wahrscheinlich auch weil die Tränen, die bis eben meine Wangen benetzten sich unaufhaltbar ihren Weg bahnen und die Tinte noch weiter verwischen als sie eh schon war. (Tief in meinem inneren frage ich mich, wie viele Tränen eines Malfoys dieses Pergament wirklich schon gesehen hat, doch ich weigere mich, die Schlüsse aus der zweifelsohne klaren Antwort zu ziehen. Es würde zu sehr weh tun.)

Ich bin Draco Mikael Malfoy.

Und nichts würde je etwas daran ändern können. Auch nicht die unzähligen Briefe die ich hier in meiner ersten Ferienwoche gefunden habe. Es war reiner Zufall gewesen. Das hoffe ich zu mindest. Denn sollte so was wirklich Schicksal sein, ist es verdammt grausam!

Jedenfalls war es in den ersten Tagen der Sommerferien als ich vor Langweile beinah gestorben wäre. Selbst mein Vater hatte mich nicht aus der Lustlosigkeit befreien können, die mich damals erfasst hatte. Ich wäre beinah schon durchgedreht, als meine Mutter mit der glorreichen Idee kam, dass ich doch den Dachboden aufräumen könnte. (Dazu muss man wissen, dass unser Dachboden die Fläche von 3 Quidditch Feldern einnimmt.)  
Voller Begeisterung und mit der Energie von 3 Jungdrachen fing ich an zu räumen, um 4 Stunden später vor den Scherben meines Glaubens zu stehen.

Und das nur wegen einer kleinen Kiste voller abgegriffener Briefe.

Ich bezweifle nicht, dass meine Mutter vergessen hatte sie wegzuschließen. Auch wird sie nicht mit meiner Neugierde gerechnet haben, die jede Form von Privatsphäre missachtet. Selbst die von den eigenen Eltern. Ich weiß, dass ich in solchen Sachen gnadenlos sein kann. Wenn ich etwas wissen will komme ich auch zu diesem Wissen, egal wie. Doch nicht nur einmal in den vergangenen drei Wochen habe ich mich dafür verflucht.

Denn das ist dieses Wissen ohne Zweifel; ein Fluch.

Langsam tragen mich meine Füße zu dem riesigen Panoramafenster, das mir einen atemberaubenden Blick über die Länderein des Clans gibt. Bei gutem Wetter und Sonnenschein kann man sogar den Drachensee erkennen, der das Anwesen vom benachbarten Dorf trennt.  
Heute allerdings wird die Aussicht von dunklen Wolken und einem schleierartigen Regen getrübt. Wie ein alter, verbitterter Schlosshund heult der Wind durch jede Ritze des Dachbodens und jagt mir einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken..

Ohne dass ich es verhindern kann, fangen die mir schon bekannten Dämonen an, mich zu quälen.  
War es nur eine Affäre gewesen? - Oder war es Liebe?  
War es eine dieser Sünden, die man in der Jugend begeht und die man im Alter belächelt? - Oder war es Verrat?  
Hätte sie mich... hätte sie uns, dafür aufgegeben? - Wusste Vater davon?

Wie immer verweigern mir die Dämonen die Antworten und laben sich an meinen Zweifeln, an meiner Angst. Ich höre fast schon ihr schadenfrohes Gelächter, als ich schluchzend gen Boden sinke und den letzten Halt, den Glauben an meiner Familie verliere.

Und plötzlich, hier auf den staubigen Boden eines verfluchten Dachbodens, zitternd vor Kälte und weinend vor Angst, fange ich an zu Begreifen. Ein Antwort auf eine Frage zu finden, an der ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gedacht habe.

Was ist, wenn die Leidenschaft, die Sehnsucht, die Angst, die Verzweiflung und Hoffnung, die einst immer mit meinem Wiegelied erklang, nicht nur erfunden war?  
Was, wenn es nicht nur ein einfaches Lied war, sondern die traurige Geschichte einer Liebe? Einer Liebe, die meine Mutter selbst erlebt hatte?  
Was, wenn sie ihre verzweifelte Hoffung mit mir geteilt hatte, Trost darin fand für mich zu singen und gleichzeitig an ihre Geliebte zu denken?  
Was, wenn der Traum vom Fliegen ihr Traum war?

_"Ein Traum vom Fliegen nur  
weithin über´s Meer  
wohin der Wind mich treibt  
Sorglos  
vielleicht auch  
zu dir"_

"Irgendwann wird Harry noch depressiv, wenn du so weiter machst, Lil."  
Leise spöttische Worte die im tosenden Lärm des nächtlichen Sturms beinah untergingen und doch gehört wurden. Glühende Wut spiegelte sich in Lilys giftgrünen Augen wieder, als sie sich zu James, den Vater ihres Kindes umdrehte. Wie konnte es dieser arrogante Bastard von einem Potter wagen?

"Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, James. Oder sollte es wirklich noch Zeichen und Wunder geben, dass du dich entsinnst einen Sohn zu haben?"  
Ein genervtes Schnauben war vom Türrahmen zu vernehmen in dem James stand. Manchmal fragte er sich wie er es mit dieser Frau aushalten sollte. Der Schwarzhaarige kannte wirklich niemanden, der so schnell wütend wurde. Und das nur, weil er mal wieder mit seiner alten Clique unterwegs gewesen war. Was konnte James dafür, dass Lily keine Freunde hatte?!

"Aber na ja, was beschwere ich mich auch? Der große James Potter, König von Hogwarts und überhaupt der ganzen Welt brauch sich ja auch nicht um seinen kleinen Sohn zu kümmern. Dafür hat er ja Mägde und Dienstboten! Nicht war Euer Hoheit?"  
"Hör auf zu übertreiben, Lil! Ich habe dir schon vor der Hochzeit klipp und klar erklärt, dass ich meine Freiheiten brauche! Und dazu gehören nun mal die Abende mit den Jungs! Du tust ja so, als wäre ich nie für den Kleinen da!"

Energisch seine Meinung untermauernd, wand sich James ab um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und bemerkte dabei nicht wie eine dunkle grüne Flamme in Lilys Augen zu lodern anfingen. Mit einem wütenden Fauchen folgte sie ihrem Mann, nahm jedoch trotzdem Rücksicht auf den schlafenden Harry und schloss leise die Kinderzimmertür, bevor sie in weiser Voraussicht einen Schalldämmungszauber über den Raum legte.

James, der inzwischen die neusten Berichte des Ordens durchging, fragte sich mal wieder, was schief gelaufen war. Er verstand einfach nicht, wo diese wirklich negativ Spannung zwischen ihm und Lily her kam. Früher war es doch auch nicht so extrem gewesen!  
Ja Früher, früher war ja alles anders gewesen. Als Peter, Sirius und er noch ein Trio waren und Lily und Remus die Aufpasser. Als er seine, zugegebener Maßen sehr eigenwilligen Annährungsversuche startete und Lily öfter zum Lachen als zum Erröten gebracht hatte. Als er sich mit seiner Lilian noch verstanden hatte.  
Natürlich gab es damals schon den einen oder anderen Konflikt. Aber diese waren meist ehr erregend gewesen als alles andere, denn keine andere war so sexy wenn sie wütend war, wie Lily.

Doch heute?

Heute waren diese Streits richtig furchteinflössend. Wenn Lily mit funkelnden Augen, wehendem Haar und erhoben Zauberstab vor ihm stand, wie ein Raubtier bereit zum Angriff, wusste er, was Remus früher immer mit dem "Haustiger" gemeint hatte.  
Seufzend fuhr sich James durch die strubbligen schwarzen Haare und erschreckte sich beinah zu Tode, als er Lily in der Wohnzimmertür stehen sah. Wie lange hatte sie ihn beobachtet?

"James." Mit einem anmutig wirkendem Schritt durchquerte Lily den Raum bis sie vor ihrem Gatten stand, der lässig auf dem Sofa saß.

"Lily." Leicht nervös setzte sich James gerade hin, während ihm eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf riet, möglichtst behutsam mit seiner Frau umzugehen.

"Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen für das was ich gesagt habe, weil ich mich vorhin genau so gefühlt habe: wie eine Magd. Ich weiß, dass ich ganz bestimmt übertrieben habe und dass ich mich hätte anders ausdrücken müssen, doch was gesagt ist, ist gesagt und ich stehe zu meinem Wort. Und dass ich nun hier stehe und dir ein Friedensangebot machen will, ändert auch nichts an meinen Gefühlen und dem Verdacht in mir, dass du mich langsam aber sicher im Stich lässt. Ich weiß, dass dir deine Arbeit im Orden viel Kraft abverlangt und ich weiß auch, dass dir deine Freunde viel bedeuten und dass du soviel Zeit wie möglich mit ihnen verbringen willst. Doch das alles ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du Verpflichtungen hast. Verpflichtungen, die einzuhalten du geschworen hast!"

"Mein Gott, James, ich will dir doch auch gar nicht deine Freiheiten nehmen! Das Einzige was ich verlange ist, dass du lernst Rücksicht zu nehmen. Rücksicht gegenüber deiner Familie! Nicht einmal in all der Zeit, die wir nun hier wohnen hast du mich gefragt, wie ich mit der neuen Situation zu Recht komme!  
Ich meine: ich bin nicht du! Ich kann nicht einfach zur Winkelgasse apparieren und mich mit meinen Freunden treffen! Ich bin an dieses gottverdammte Haus gebunden!  
Ich bin an Harry gebunden!  
Freiheit! Freiheit! Du verlangst von mir das, was du mir selbst verwehrst. Ich fühle mich wie ein Vogel im Käfig! Kannst du mir das letzte Mal sagen, wo ich mit dir und nur mit dir weg war? Kannst du? Weißt du, wie lange ich Sophie und Melissa nicht mehr gesehen habe?! Ja selbst zu Remus musste ich den Kontakt abbrechen!  
Von Zissia ganz zu schweigen!"

Verzweifelt fuhr sich Lily durch die langen roten Haare und suchte Verständnis in James Augen, der ihr jedoch auswich. Er musste einfach begreifen, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Dass sie nicht ihr Leben für diese Gemeinschaft namens Ehe aufgeben würde.  
Freiheiten! Er verlangte nach Freiheiten! Doch was war mit ihren, mit Lilys Bedürfnissen? Zählte sie gar nicht? War sie wirklich nur noch zum Staubwischen gut? War es das, worüber ihr geliebter blonder Engel immer so geflucht hatte? Die völlige Selbstaufgabe junger talentierter Hexen zum Gunsten für alte, vergilbte Weltanschauungen, in denen eine Frau so viel wert war wie eine Hauselfe?

Fast schon flehend kniete sie sich vor James und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen.  
Er musste einfach begreifen!  
Begreifen, um ihr gemeinsames Schiff wieder in richtige Bahnen zu lenken. Bevor es unterging.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du deine Mutterpflichten so auffasst, Lil. Ehrlich gesagt erschreckt es mich sogar ein wenig. Ich dachte immer, dass die Aufgaben gerecht verteilt wären. Du kümmerst dich um Harry und ich mich um unsere Sicherheit. So war es schon immer gewesen. Und nie anders.  
Natürlich heißt das auch, dass wir beide mit Einschränkungen leben müssen. Aber eigentlich war das immer klar. Oder? Ich meine: wir wussten beide was auf uns zu kommt, nach der Heirat und Harrys Geburt. Und überhaupt:  
Du redest von Verpflichtungen. Doch langsam frage ich mich, wer von uns beiden, derjenige ist, der sie nicht einhält. Wer vergessen hat was wichtig ist."

Ungläubig starrte Lily zu ihren Mann hoch und konnte nicht glauben was sie hörte.

Wollte er nicht verstehen?  
Konnte er nicht verstehen?  
War James wirklich SO dumm?

"Versteh meine Worte jetzt aber bitte nicht falsch! Natürlich kann ich mir vorstellen, dass die Situation, in der du dich befindest, alles andere als einfach ist. Und solltest du wirklich nicht alleine mit Harry und dem Haus zurecht kommen, werde ich dir natürlich auch helfen. Das ist Ehrensache. Obwohl ich denke, das dass alles nur Startschwierigkeiten sind."

"Ich meine: ich sehe viele Frauen von Ordensmitgliedern, die mit der jetzigen Lage mehr als unzufrieden sind. Und glaube mir, ich kann sie auch verstehen! Es vergeht kein Tag, an den ich deine Geduld nicht bewundere, denn wäre ich in diesem Haus eingesperrt, wäre ich schon längst verrückt geworden.  
Doch ich sehe es immer so, Lil: Selbst wenn es nicht so wäre, wie es jetzt ist, wenn wir uns nicht im Krieg befinden würden, was würde sich schon großartig ändern? Du als Frau eines Auroren, der zudem noch in Godrics Hollow lebt, hast es doch im Prinzip noch am Besten. Du hast dein kleines sicheres Reich, indem du dich voll und ganz Harry widmen kannst.  
Im Grunde sehe ich an deiner Lag gar nicht soviel negatives."

Jedes einzelne Wort war wie ein Schlag in ihr Gesicht. Keuchend ließ sich Lily nach hinten fallen und konnte sich nur in letzter Sekunde mit ihren Händen abfangen.

Wollte ihr dieser... dieser... dieser Mistkerl von einen Ordenszauberer wirklich weiß machen, dass sie dankbar für diese Gefangenschaft sein sollte?  
Dass sie es doch gut erwischt hätte mit ihm als Mann und diesem Haus als Sarg ihrer Träume, ihrer Wünsche und Hoffnungen?  
Dass sie wie vor Hunderten von Jahren ein Mütterchenleben führen würde, selbst wenn der Krieg vorbei war, gebunden an Kind und Hof?  
Wollte er ihr wirklich weiß machen, dass ihr Leben, Lilys Leben, nach dem Ja- Wort verwirkt war?

Dass sie sich den Regelen einer Gesellschaft unterwerfen sollte, deren Entwicklung vor 300 Jahren stehen geblieben war, die Sklavengeschöpfe hielten, Inzuchtheiraten tätigten und in denen eine verheiratet Frau so viel wert war wie eine Hauselfe?

Wollte das ihr Mann, ihr James, wirklich?!  
Hatte sie sich so in ihm getäuscht?

Tränen stiegen in Lilys Augen auf, ließen die tiefen grüne Meere zu einem dunklen Moos werden. Und plötzlich, auf dem abgetretenen Teppichboden ihres verhassten Wohnzimmers, das zu dem verfluchten Haus gehört das ihr Käfig war, zitternd und weinend vor Wut, wusste sie wie sie handeln musste.

Wie sie handeln musste, damit **ihr** Lebensschiff nicht unterging.

Mit einem Ruck, der durch jede einzelne Zelle von Lilys Körper ging, erhob sich die junge Frau vom Boden und schaute mit dunklen Augen von oben herab auf James, der langsam die Welt nicht mehr verstand.  
Wie ein Tiger, so schnell und gewand, zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und richtete ihn drohend auf den Mann, der für sie nur noch der Vater ihres Kindes war.

"Ich habe es also noch am besten eingesperrt in einem Haus, wie ein Spielzeug im Käfig? Es sind also nur Startschwierigkeiten dass ich Nachts, nicht wissend wo du bist, weinend in meinen Bett liege und mich frage wofür ich nun meine Freiheit aufgegeben habe? Es ist also ganz normal, dass ich immer öfter vor Harrys Kinderbettchen stehe, ihn mir schnappen will und dass ich mich und ihn weit, ganz weit, von diesen verfluchten Ort wegbringen will?"

Leise, fast wie ein Schlange vor den Angriff, zischte Lily die Worte, während sie erschreckend ruhig mit ihrem Zauberstab spielte.

"Ich werde dir nun drei Sachen auf deinen Weg mitgeben James Potter, bevor ich dich aus diesem Haus hexe und mit meinem Sohn verschwinden werde.  
Die erste Sache: Ich war nie, ich bin nie und ich werde nie das sein, was deine Welt als eine perfekte Ehefrau und Mutter ansieht. Ich bin mir einfach zu schade vor dir im Staub zu kriechen und sollten deinen lieben Eltern noch so schockiert sein.  
Zweitens. Ein kleiner Rat: Denk nach bevor du sprichst, Potter. Irgendwann wird dir dieses verdammt vorlaute Mundwerk noch das Genick brechen. Wenn nicht so gar heute schon."  
Bei den letzten Worten schlich sich ein kleines, fast schon grausames Lächeln auf ihre schmal zusammengepressten Lippen.

"Und die dritte Sache: Du wirst nie wieder Harry berühren bevor ich es dir nicht erlaube. Sollte ich dich auch nur in der Nähe meines Sohnes sehen, wirst du dir wünschen, nie geboren zu sein. Harry ist mein Sohn und ich will nicht, dass er deine Ignoranz annimmt, indem du ihm ein schlechtes Vorbild bist. Auch werde ich die Patenschaft von Black auf Zissia überschreiben lassen. Ich will nicht, dass Harry im Fall aller Fälle genauso ein Tunichtgut wird wie deiner bester Freund."

"Und nun Potter: Expelliarmus"

o00o

_Meine wunderschöne tapfere Kriegerin.  
Du, die du mutiger als jede Löwin,  
stolzer als jede Göttin und  
sanfter als jeder Engel bist, sag:  
Wieso haben dich deine Zweifel siegend zu Boden geworfen?_

_Sollten deine wunderschönen Flügel dich nicht weit durch den Himmel tragen?  
Solltest du in deiner atemberaubenden Schönheit nicht über alles und jeden erhaben sein?  
Sollte deine unschuldige Reinheit nicht alle Schuldigen blenden?  
Soll dein jahrhundertealtes Wissen wirklich nichtig sein gegenüber ein paar dummen Zweifel säenden Worte?_

_Weshalb liegst du am Boden?_

_Ist es wegen diesem Mann, der denkt über dich bestimmen zu können?  
Der glaubt zu wissen wie er dich zu behandeln hat, nur weil ihr auf einem Stück Papier vereint seit?_

_Oh meine wunderschöne Kriegerin.  
Verzage nicht._

_Er ist ein Narr._

_Er glaubt, eine Kriegerin besiegt zu haben.  
Er glaubt, dich gebrochen, dich gefügig gemacht zu haben.  
Er glaubt, dich zu seiner Frau gemacht zu haben.  
Er glaubt gütig zu sein, weil er dich erwählt hat._

_Doch eine Kriegerin lässt sich nicht besiegen.  
Sie lässt sich nicht brechen und sie lässt sich auch nicht zu einer Sklavin machen.  
Sie lässt sich nicht wählen.  
Sie wählt._

_Und weil sie wählen kann, ist sie eine Kriegerin.  
Und weil du wählen kannst, bist du meine Kriegerin._

_Wähle deinen Weg.  
Wähle unseren Weg._

_Und schaue nicht zurück._


End file.
